


Two Hearts That Beat as One

by hangrybluewhale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrybluewhale/pseuds/hangrybluewhale
Relationships: Jon Connington/Myles Toyne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Two Hearts That Beat as One

“I failed the father, but I will not fail the son,” Jon Connington says, slumped on a table. It is not the first time he has made this proclamation, and it will not be the last. This time though, his voice slurs slightly, the silver cup just beyond the reach of his hand still half full of Arbor gold. 

He is not alone. Myles Toyne is seated beside him, and he slides the cup away from Jon. “Enough, Jon,” he chides gently. “We do not want those rumours of your death to become the truth. Besides--” Myles claps Jon Connington on the back. “One should not mope at the wedding of their own companions, no?” 

Jon groans, pushing his head off the table. Around them men are laughing, feasting, hailing each other with wine, paid for with the gold from their latest contract, fighting in the Disputed Lands for Lys against Tyrosh. Jon’s silver cup is almost sent flying by a captain’s boot: Franklyn Flowers has pulled his camp follower onto the table for a dance-- she is to be his “bride” for this night, even if their wedding is little more than a mummer’s farce, though more entertaining than some. 

Myles reaches over and seizes the cup before it can fall off the table, taking a hearty swallow. “It would be a shame to let good Arbor gold go to waste,” he says, grinning when Jon turns his head towards him and glares. The band of musicians--all sellswords among their own number, some newcomers who’d abandoned other companies, turning their cloaks just before Lys fought Tyrosh-- pause, allowing the last echoing notes of “The Bear and the Maiden Fair” to fade away, before striking up a new tune. This one is unfamiliar to Myles. 

“Is this a Westerosi song? I have not heard it before.” 

Jon’s face folds into a frown. “Aye, it is. ‘Two Hearts That Beat as One.’ They played it at my -- at Rhaegar’s wedding to Elia of Dorne.” 

“Oh.” Myles does not know what else to say. 

_ Would that I were ten years younger,  _ he thinks instead.  _ Ah, but his prince was silver-fair and comely, and I was neither, even in my youth.  _

“It is just a song, Jon. We both know that your prince was never in love with Elia.” Myles does not know if his words will bring Jon comfort, but he hopes that they will. 

“No, he never loved Elia, but he started a war for Lyanna. A war I failed to win for him.”

“It was Robert Baratheon who killed him, not you. Aegon is just a young boy now, but when he is a man grown...he will have the full strength of the Golden Company behind him as he reclaims his throne and smashes the usurper’s head in. The blood of the dragon, returned to Westeros. ”  _ A black dragon, not a red one.  _

_ He must never know the truth.  _

Jon does not say anything in response, staring at the table without truly seeing it. He is so quiet, in fact, that Myles wonders if he has fallen asleep. It would not be unlikely, after all the wine he has drunk this night, after such a long time of swearing off drink. 

Which is why Myles, despite himself, is startled when Jon rests his hand on Myles’ arm, above his hard gold arm rings. 

“Thank you, Captain Blackheart.”

Myles raises the cup in salute, and Jon has a slight smile on his face even as he lifts his hand away, never one for prolonged physical contact. 

Tomorrow they will have to strike their banners and march again, for another contract, the promise of more gold. The Free Cities were always at war with one another. 

For this night though, the morrow is a distant afterthought for the men of the Golden Company. 

The song goes on. 


End file.
